powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Nanboku
is the daughter of Nanboku family. Biography Upon discover that the Land Kenma heart are currently in possession of a rich family, Nanboku family daughter; Alice, Gekiranger then go to find her. At some shop district, Alice entering one of shop, which she quickly crowded by everyone due to her popularity. As Jan appear behind her, Alice who mistaken him as the shop owner, offer Jan money to buying all the things in the shop. A bit confused, Jan say that he didn't like money that much, before he back to himself. Alice quickly taken interest to him, as he's the first person who act normally around her, despite he already knew who Alice is. At some cafe, after Ran and Retsu explained the situation, Alice agree to giving her heart necklace, with a condition; they can offering Alice things that will interest her. Retsu are the first one who tried to win the necklace by paint her portrait, but failed as Alice didn't interest of being painted by him, despite the fact that she knew who Retsu is. On second try, Ran bring him into a traditional ramen restaurant, believing that a rich kid like her never going into a place like this, as well as never trying a miso before. This ultimately failed, as Alice favorite meal is Ramen, and she is in fact a loyal customer in this restaurant, proven by her photo appearing on the restaurant wall. After finishing her ramen, Alice pulling Jan hand and running out with him. Out from a cloth shop, Jan, who's now dressing formally thanks to Alice, continue their adventure through another shop. While they in front a jewelry shop, Jan ask Alice if she like jewelry, which Alice said yes. Alice, who sounded a little bit dissapointed with Jan saying that what Jan ask isn't sounded like him. Jan then ask Alice again, if jewelry is the most precious thing for her, which making Alice a little bit confused. Without warning, Jan pulling Alice hand and drag him in some corner, which lead to a small park. After undressing himself, Jan who's now looking up from one of tree, state that this place is one his precious. Jan then ask if Alice have any precious. Alice told Jan that she didn't really have precious, since she can buy anything with money. Suprisingly, Jan jump down to the river in the park, trying to find Alice thing she likes most; Jewel. After succesful finding a shine purple stone, Jan offer it to Alice, which she think beautiful. As Alice admire the stone, Jan ask her to give the stone for his own good, which Alice reacted with slapping him. Feeling disspointed, Alice then though that the only reason why Jan is different is because he want to his hand on her necklace, resulted in her throwing away the stone. While Jan looking dissapointed, Rinju Tabu grabbed and drag Alice to him. Jan who chasing Alice found her at the hand of Rinju and Mele. Jan tried to transform into Super Geki-Red, but ultimately failed. Mele then grabbed the necklace and told Tabu go to another way with Alice, which making Jan need to choose between Alice or the necklace. After struggle to find the right decision, Jan choose to chase Alice and the rinju. Finding Alice and the rinju at some warehouse, Jan tried to rescue her as she currently tied up and hanged above a giant stove. As the rope cut out and Alice falling into the stove, Jan release the Extreme Qi and transform into Super Geki Red and flied toward her, succesfully rescue her from the fire. Alice then ask why Jan didn't choose the necklace, as she though that it's a precious thing for him. Jan simply answer that she is the most precious thing for him, which makes Alice smile. After Ran and Retsu arrive and also transform into Super Gekiranger, they managed to defeat Tabu with GekiFire Shark, with Alice watching from above. After the fight, Alice go back to the park, and dive herself into the river, searching for something. Even though her buttler offered himself to search the thing, Alice refuse and keep going through the rock and water until she succesfully find the shiny purplet stone that Jan found for her. As she smile and looking at the stone, Alice thankful to Jan and said that the stone Jan give to her is the most precious thing that she have. Behind the scenes Portrayal Alice Nanboku was portrayed by . Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity Category:Sentai Civilians